earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Evelyn Crawford 1
Characters * Dinah Lance * Zinda Blake * Evelyn Crawford * Helena Bertinelli * Barbara Gordon Location * Gotham City, NJ * August 16th 2017, 0228 EST VOX Archive * Evelyn Crawford: deactivated, debris crumbling, nervous laughter The evil bad guys just had to build their lair under a church, huh? * Zinda Blake: What's your story, morning glory? * Evelyn Crawford: As if I'm not damned as is, now St. Peter gets to chalk up "destruction of a holy place" on my list of sins... * Dinah Lance: shifting, footsteps, giggle, beep You were right, Babs... There's a hidden door in the alcove behind the statue. * Barbara Gordon: I knew it. Just like I said, third time's the charm. chuckle I just wish we could have found the switch to open the door. * Dinah Lance: I am sure the Wayne Foundation can afford to pay for the two other statues destroyed by anonymous vandals. door opens I'm going in. * Evelyn Crawford: footsteps: 3 instances Oh, well... Never liked gated communities. Here I come Hell! * Barbara Gordon: What do you see? * Dinah Lance: Stairs. They descend deep underground. We may lose reception, just like the tracking device, but if we get in trouble, I'll let out a scream. * Barbara Gordon: Understood. I'll send a notice to the Outsiders to be prepared for an extraction if necessary. * Evelyn Crawford: on stairs: 3 instances Okay, if no one else is going to say it, I will... We're about to be murdered by a death cult, right? * Zinda Blake: on stairs: 3 instances Ah, ain't so bad. My parents told me stories of a much spookier speakeasy than this that they'd frequent. * Evelyn Crawford: on stairs: 3 instances Oh, great. You had to mention booze, didn't you? Thanks, Zinda... Now I'm scared and reminded I'm sober. * Dinah Lance: footsteps: 2 instances, hand knocking on wood Well, you can always try drinking whatever's in these barrels here, but- * Evelyn Crawford: spicket opened, liquid pouring, cough, cough No thanks, Di. It smells worse than Zinda's old granny panties. * Zinda Blake: Oh, whew! That's some whacky foul rot-gut if I ever smelled any. No way that's giggle juice. You drink that, Ev, and that's your last brodie, I promise. You go from butter and egg fly to just plain ol' egg in no time at all. cough, retching: 2 instances, nervous chuckle * Dinah Lance: sniff Oh... we're definitely in the right place. * Barbara Gordon: distorted: What is it, Dinah? * Dinah Lance: It's electrum... The chemical the Court uses to make Talons. I recognize the smell from when I made William Cobb bleed. * Helena Bertinelli: And now, I'm going to have to make you bleed. armed You shouldn't have come for me. fired, explosion, debris falling Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Evelyn Crawford 2. * Story continues in ObMod: Outlawed 6. * Helena was last seen in VOX Box: Outlawed 2. * Translation for Zinda's phrases: ** What's your story, morning glory? - What do you mean by that? ** Speakeasy - Bar disguised as something else or hidden behind an unmarked door. ** Whacky - Crazy. ** Rot gut - Prohibition alcohol usually made in back rooms and of low quality. ** Brodie - A mistake. ** Butter and egg fly - An attractive woman. ** Egg - A crude person. Links and References * Oracle Files: Evelyn Crawford (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Zinda Blake/Appearances Category:Evelyn Crawford/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances